


Reconnecting

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [33]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee takes Harry to the edge…<br/>prompt: too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

Harry lay, clutching at the sheets, while Lee tormented every part of his body until he wasn't sure of his name any more. The past six weeks on Seaview had been brutal. Both men barely had time to sleep and even less time to spend together. Lee, however, was more than making up for it now. Every light caress of Lee's long fingers, every touch of his moist tongue, every sharp bite of teeth took him higher and higher until it was too much for him to stand. "Lee, please," he begged, needing the completion only Lee could give him.


End file.
